Bring Me To Life
by Kindred Isa
Summary: Haldir is injured at Helm's Deep only to find a love and destiny he never dreamed of. Au Movieverse cause I didn't like them killing him off in the second movie. Contains Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Kindred Isa  
Series: None  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Slash, Violence, OC  
Characters: Aragorn, Faramir, Haldir, Legolas, Elrond  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Summary: Haldir is injured at Helm's Deep only to find a love and destiny he never dreamed of. (This story may contain mpreg later on in the chapters.) 

The elves of Lothlorien stood in the city as they watched solemnly as their March Warden clasped the forearms on his lord and bowed respectfully. He knew that the dark forces were about to be unleashed on the world of men. He could smell the scent of evergreen in his lord's hair as he knelt down to bow to Celeborn. He did not desire to leave the woods considering he was leaving his people with less guardians than was considered a good force to protect their woods from the orcs that continued to roam the golden woods. He turned and looked at Galadriel, whose beauty continued to be radiant even in these dark times. "Namarie Haldir…May the grace of the Valar go with you and bring you victory." She said in a soft voice as she moved forward and embraced her adoptive son. Haldir smiled and wrapped his arms around her before he then turned towards his brothers, Rumil and Orophin.

"Do not burn down the woods while I am away." Haldir said good naturedly as he pulled the two younger guardians to a warm embrace. He could feel how tense their shoulders were and he thought he could feel the beginning of warm tears upon his neck. He blinked as his dark lashes rested on his pale cheeks for a moment and stepped back. He shook his head as concern and love entered his voice. "Do not fret Rumil. I shall return and be with you once again. This is only a short separation. We shall be victorious and I shall return before you know it."

Rumil sniffled and wiped the silver tears from his pale cheeks. His blue eyes were still moistened with his sorrow. He did not believe that his brother would return considering the odds against them were far greater than his brother would admit to them. Isenguard had been breeding these creatures if his lady's visions were true and the elves were going to be in a losing battle. He just had this horrible feeling that he was going to lose the only parent he could remember. Their parents had died when they were still quite young when their father was killed on the border only to lose their mother a few years later from grief. From that time on, Haldir had raised them both with the help of the lord and lady. He looked up into his brother's deep blue eyes and saw a deep love that made him smile even through his pain. "Haldir do not lie. The forces of Isenguard are too great. I fear losing you and never seeing you again until it is my time to pass into the halls of waiting. I could not bear your loss so do not try and comfort me when I know it is hopeless."

Haldir was shocked by Rumil's words and he once against grasped the younger elf's shoulders. "Rumil do not say such things! We will win and drive these creatures back to the fires of Mordor. Do not give up hope. I will see you both in a few months." He then turned towards his other brother and hugged him as well as he wiped a single tear that slid down his pale soft cheek. "Orophin…Rumil, Remember that I love you both and never ever give up hope. Keep Lothlorien safe for me and we shall spent time together upon my return." He said and then turned to walk towards his large black horse and he was soon seated upon the leather saddle. He soon took the reigns and turned to gaze at the elves that were all standing behind him. He gazed at the male elves dressed in full Elvish armor and nodded to them as he used his knees to bring his horse into a slow walk. "We head out!" He yelled out in Silvan as he rode towards the edge of the city with his army behind him. They were to meet up with the Noldorian elves in Rivendell before making towards Rohan. He sighed and knew his life would never be the same as he rode through the golden woods.

The wind blew through his golden hair as he slowly looked at the solemn faces of the elves of Lorien as they waved goodbye to their captain and his men. He could see in their eyes the sorrow and pain as they watched their loved ones march to war. The time of the elves was almost over and they would all sail to Valinor but none could leave the race of men, the dwarves, the Shire-folk, and the other innocent races of Middle Earth to the mercy of Sauron and Saruman. His heart ached for those that he knew may be without their mates if the evil truly had gotten as strong as Lord Elrond had foreseen. He gulped and urged his men to continue as Anar slowly set in the East giving the elves that slowly emerged traveled through the woods a magical golden glow.

The fleeing people of Rohan had taken their rest in a small camp with many of the young children huddling in the arms of their mothers while some of the men sharpened their swords by the golden glow of the fire. Aragorn was busy working on his dagger when the light of the fire was shadowed by a presence. He did not need to look up to know the identity of the one that stood before him. "You are restless Legolas."

The blond archer moved to sit down on the smooth piece of driftwood that was serving as a bench for those that wished to use it. "We all are Estel. The darkness looms over this land and they are all frightened. I can feel it and I do not blame them. We are vulnerable out here and I know you feel that you must protect these people but Estel do not lose sleep over this." Legolas gently touched his friend's shoulder and used a hand to force Aragorn to gaze into his eyes with a grasp on his stubbled chin. "Estel. Rest my friend."

Aragorn sighed and nodded his acceptance. "I shall take your words to heart my friend." He soon sheathed his dagger back into his weapon's belt and stood up before nodding good night to the blond elf before heading into his darkened tent to rest for the night for they still had far to travel to get to the safety of Helm's Deep.

The elves of Lorien soon halted for the night as Haldir looked at the wooded clearing before them. As the elves scattered around gathering firewood and setting up the tents, the March Warden walked among the camp gracefully as his scarlet cloak blew behind him in the wind. He had much to think of and silently prayed to the Valar to give him the guidance that he needed to lead this army. He would never admit this to his elves but he was unsure and scared. He had led elves to many battles on the borders when the orcs had gotten brazen enough to wander the golden woods. He had even led elves to take down whole encampments of the foul beasts but he had never led elves against possibly thousands of orcs before. He began to question his own skill to lead as he slowly gazed at the faces of his friends and comrades as a few of them placed wood in a circle surrounded by small smooth gray stones. Soon he could see the sparks as an elf struck two stones together and then they had a glowing fire to give them light. He walked towards the fire and sat down on a large rock as he placed a hand under his chin and rested his head on the back of the hand. His silvery blond hair flowed around his face and caressed him as if the wind was trying to give him the comfort he desperately craved.

The stars above the encampment seemed to blink at the Elven leader as he sighed wishing for some sign that he was doing the right thing. He looked up and whispered. "Ai Valar…I do not know if the battle that we march to will be successful. I need a sign to let me know that what I do is your will." He said as the usually arrogant elf looked back at the fire as he hardened his face once again into a mask of indifference. The fire crackled before his eyes giving him a warm glow causing his eyes to look as if they were made of pure gold and fire.

White light danced around the elf as he stood in a dark clearing with flames that licked at his bare feet. He reached out to touch one of the flames and he jerked his pale hand back in surprise as the flame leaped onto his hand but it did not cause him any pain nor did it burn his flesh. He turned his hand as the flame danced onto his palm before it slowly snaked down his arm in a thin flaming line like a snake. It soon rushed down to his circle his chest and he watched entranced as it circled to his side. Suddenly the fire passes right through his side and he cries out in pain but before he can stop the fire it soon exits out his back and slices up to his opposite shoulder. The elf cries out in pain and as he touches his side, he soon feels a warm liquid coat his pale hand. As he moves his hand slowly from the wound, he sees that it is covered in blood. The elf suddenly sees the white light once again as the flames grow higher to engulf him in their red heat. A soft accented voice calls out to him and he calls out to the shadowed voice to save him and soon he is wrapped in the white light as deep midnight blue eyes look at him. The flames scream out and rise ever higher trying to claim him as theirs' and soon the elf is forced to cover his pointy ears as the other shadowed figure takes out a white shield and blocks the flames and their screams. He is soon engulfed in warm arms as his hair is gently caressed. The soft voice soothes him and he soon falls asleep with the mysterious figure that had saved him from the darkness. A light glows onto the face of the figure and as his eyes open, he realizes who had saved him. The face is fair with sharp cheekbones, soft pale lips, smooth skin, midnight blue eyes and blond hair. The figure smiles and the other elf cannot help but melt into those arms but as he looks around him he sees his friends being engulfed in the flames. Legolas gently holds him back as he sadly says, "You can not save them Haldir…it is the will of the Valar." The light and Legolas fade and it soon becomes all black again.

Haldir woke up from his sleep in a cold sweat as he looked around his tent. The dream had frightened him and he was not sure what this dream meant. Did he have an unconscious desire to be with Legolas? Were his elves going to die? He ran a hand through his sweaty silver blond hair as he pushed the cotton blankets from his glistening body and he left the tent needing some air. He walked through the woods after he put on his weapon's belt and was soon standing before a crystal clear lake. The moon glistened on the still waters like magic as the elf stood before them and gazed at his reflection. The elf that gazed back at him seemed so sure of himself but he did not feel as he looked. He crouched down and touched a finger to the cool water and the image wrinkled before him. "Can I truly do what is expected of me or will I fail all of Middle Earth?" He had been so busy thinking of the future and what his vision meant that he was startled by the sounds of growling.

He slowly stalked towards the sounds and was assaulted by a horrible smell causing him to cover his nose. He had to fight the urge to empty the contents of his stomach as he crouched even closer. He hid himself in the green bushes near the border before he peeked out. What he saw cause him to grow with some anger. There in the woods was a camp of orcs and they were causing pain to the trees. He could hear them screaming as the rage inside of him grew. He grabbed his sword and charged out at the orcs with fire in his eyes. The orcs seemed surprised to see the lone elf but quickly recovered but not before Haldir had decapitated one that charged at him causing black blood to fly all over the ground. Haldir's eyes glowed black in anger as he continued to assault the fiends that came at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two  
  
The shrieks of the dying orcs floated through the night as the March Warden's sword continued to slice through the blackened flesh of the foul creations of Saruman. The foul beasts smelt far worse than anything that Haldir had ever had the unfortunate luck to be near. Even a dwarf was not so foul he thought as he continued to slice one orc after another. The black blood of the beasts already stained his sword and clothes. His long blond hair also was sprayed as he turned making the golden locks flow with him like ocean waves. His cloak flashed in the night like the scarlet hand of death. The ground was littered in the blood and dead carcasses of fallen orcs. The fight was beginning to ware down the warden and the creatures continued to surround him but no matter the oddshe was not one to give up. The creatures hissed and growled at him as they forced the blond warrior into a tight corner and for more than one time that night, he felt fear. He gripped the bloody handle of his sword and gulped as his midnight blue eyes narrowed and glanced at the orcs that had him surrounded. He was not afraid to die but from tales that he had heard, these creatures were not beyond raping an elf to get information or entertainment. That is not how Haldir desired to stand before Mandos for judgment in the end. He wanted to die fighting and that is just what he would do.

Raising his sword once again, Haldir growled in anger and swung at the nearest orc sending its head flying from its ugly shoulders in a spray of black blood that rose from its neck like a quizzer. He continued to fight but his muscles were aching with the need for rest. He had been fighting against the orcs for an hour now and with no relief in sight, he began to wonder why his elves had not come to his aid as of yet. He turned his head to look towards the direction of the camp and the moments distraction caused a lucky orc to move closer drawing its sharp crudely made blade across the Wardens arm causing him to cry out in pain. Haldir grabbed his arm and soon found himself thrown against a tree. He closed his eyes preparing for the worse but it did not come. The pain did not grow ever stronger nor did he find himself in the halls of waiting. He opened his eyes as he heard the angry roars and cries of orcs as they were befallen by Elven arrows that were soon sticking from the carcasses of the now dead pack of orcs.

Haldir soon felt the strong arms grab him and he soon began to panic only to be comforted by the face of another elf. The elf was one of his younger guardians that went by the name of Ryonum. The young elf was beautiful but not as exquisite as the Mirkwood prince but he was a welcome sight as the other elf smiled down at him before he was picked up gently and taken back to the encampment. As they made their way towards the camp, Haldir ordered there to be more guards on watch as well as the campfire to be doused out immediately for fear of more orcs catching the scents of burning logs. The walk was agonizing for all that were involved as a few had been injured including their March Warden but they were all determined to get the wounded mended before they made a hurried march from their last camp. They would also need to burn the bodies of the dead orcs as to not attract the attention of other foul creatures. Dead bodies could often be smelt from many yards by predators and creatures of evil.

Haldir knew that the worst was yet to come but as they reached their encampment, he heard the sounds of horses riding in the distance. He looked up in the direction of a nearby hill to see the banners of Rivendell blowing majestically in the wind. There riding atop a large black stead sat the lord of Rivendell himself. They were saved.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

The encampment had been cleaned up by the time the party from Imaldris rode down the long dusty road to face the elves of Lothlorien. The winds blew the lord s black cloak as he looked down at Haldir but his gray eyes widened when he noticed the blood that glistened the March Warden s arm as the red liquid slowly dribbled down to stain his clothes. His silvery blonde hair hung around his shoulders and down his chest giving him a enthrall look that was the way of the elves. His deep eyes shone with respect and pain. Elrond raised a hand in front of him when Haldir tried to stand up on his own accord to give the elf lord the greeting he deserved. Nay. You must rest my friend. You have been injured and need to be attended to. With that said, the lord slid from his horse with the grace of the delicate winds and walked towards the other elf. His dark hair seemed to dance delicately behind him as he moved even closer causing Haldir s heart to jump slightly.

The tent was dimly lit when Elrond helped Haldir into the command tent and knew that the March Warden was in too much pain to walk on his own accord. He had also lost a great deal of blood from the looks of his tunic. He gently laid the younger elf down and gently brushed his long fingers along the pale smooth skin of the Sylvan elf. He smiled gently and stood up to leave the tent.

As Elrond left the tent, he began to wonder when he had fallen for another elf since he had not lain with a male since Gil-Galad and the sight of this golden elf sent warm chills through his skin. He wanted this elf, he wanted to touch him, kiss him, and furthermore claim him as his own. The cool winds of the night seemed to give the elf the courage he needed as he glanced up at the stars above. With a deep sigh, the tired elf lord turned and walked back into the warm tent. The sight that greeted him, nearly took his breath and away and his had to fight the urge to run forward and ravage the other elf.

Haldir had known Elrond desired him. It was clear in his stormy eyes but he was still worried about his nightmares. He was unsure he could love anyone knowing that if these dreams were true, he would break someone's heart for he would die in this war. He slowly began to untie his cloak before his delicate elven hands moved towards the buttons on his tunic. He had just removed the soft fabric from his shoulders when he heard the gasp coming from the opening. He glanced up and his midnight blue eyes widened when he saw the look in those smoky eyes. They were a look of pure lust but also of raw hunger. They also held something dark and dangerous like a predator eyeing it's prey. The March Warden tried to keep such thoughts from his mind as he raised a dark eyebrow and lay back on the bed. "My lord. Are you alright?"

Elrond was started from his dreamy reverie when he heard the smooth voice calling to him. He cleared his throat and walked slowly towards his patient with his small bag of herbs. "I am quite alright Haldir." He then sat down on the bed feeling the mattress sway with his movements and then he slowly leaned forward to look down at Haldir. "Tell me Haldir of Lorien. Have you ever been with a male?"

Haldir shook his head admitting he hadn't and bit his lower lip in both confusion and raw sexual desire. He wanted what the other's eyes promised him…love, comfort, and raw sexual completion for one night. "No. I have yet to be claimed by anyone my lord."

"Do you wish to be young one?"

Haldir shivered feeling the warm breath on his cheek as the half elf moved ever closer to his full red lips. "Oh….yes." He whispered with a sweet moan as he let the petal soft lips open slightly as he let the other elf's hand touch his skin. He let out a soft cry as he felt the herbal paste that the lord had been busy mixing against his knowledge touch his bleeding arm. He gazed at Elrond in pure confusion but understood suddenly as his wound was bound before their desires went even further. "My lord please….kiss me."

Elrond moved closer until his lips touched the other elf and let out a moan of his own as they both battled for dominance as their tongue dueled for controlled. The tent's temperature seemed to float above what it had been when they had first entered the canvass shelter. Hands slowly touched heated flesh as Elrond fell onto the makeshift bed and in to Haldir's eager arms. He pried his lips from Haldir's mouth only to devour the pain throat that was soon offered to him. Both Haldir and Elrond felt the savage heat and desire within the healer's kiss.


End file.
